diary_of_an_exilefandomcom-20200214-history
Work Speed
Villagers generally work at a certain pace. This pace leaves them fatigued but content at the end of the day and is a good mixture between time for relaxation and sustainable work that will help the Village. Changing the Work Speed In most cases, Villagers take 10 on all skill and ability checks they are required to do, simply not having the drive to perform great tasks and so being used to work as to not stupidly fail from experimenting. With this in mind, most villagers will make the same progress every week, unless they go through the lengthy process of learning and improving their craft. In some emergency situations, however, it might become crucial to finish a task quickly and thus push the villagers to go the extra mile and complete work at record speed. On the other hand, villagers sometimes enjoy a slower work speed or even a holiday, improving their mood in times of prosperity. The Different Speeds The DC for a villagers normal, daily work is 10 - something the average villager can accomplish on a daily basis without worrying too much by taking 10. This DC can be increased with the Work Speeds, thereby increasing the multiplier which - together with the result of the skill check - determines the amount of Work done by the villagers. There are five different speeds at which a group of villagers may work: Breaktime Villagers can be sent on holiday, providing no benifit to the village other than a raise in morale from being able to spend their time as they see fit. Slow If no pressing matters are at hand, villagers like to take it slow and work at about half speed, being more relaxed but providing less Work in return. This can be utilized if one group produces more than the next can work with, for example. Normal A normal workday, leaving the villagers beat but content with their achievements. To convince villagers of working at normal pace is generally a given, requiring a morale check without any modifiers - for a content Villager, this morale check is easily passed. Fast By pushing the villagers to work faster, they can Work much more but at the cost of their mood, which becomes worse. Because of this, convincing a group of villagers to work extra-hard is slightly difficult, as they may need some convincing to push themselves for the greater good. Aside from the mood changes in the villagers, the additional stress may cause them to make more mistakes so only trained or supervised villagers can actually perform at this level. Inhumane This is the speed at which slaves have to work - definitely not accepted by normal people for long times. Even convincing them to work in conditions such as these is difficult and the fatigue, both mental and physical, may make the Work shoddy and fragile. The Result of the skill or ability check multiplied by the Work Speed DC is called the "Work Sum" (WS) of a group. Required Work Force Every task performed by villagers requires a total Work Sum (WS) to be completed. The Work Sum a Hero can provide is equal to the copper pieces they can gain with a specific craft check per day, for a group of villagers, it represents the work done in a week. Every Task has both a necessary WS for its completion, the type of skill or ability check required for it and special prereqisites.